Punk Annabeth, and dork Percy
by sassycat712
Summary: Summary: AU: Annabeth is punk and Percy is nerdy, and they attend a school for the children of the rich and famous. They don't like... No, they flat-out hate each other, so what will happen when there world clash in an interesting way. Percabeth, Jasper, Thalico, frazel, Selina x becandorf.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series and/or the Heros of Olypus series.

(beta-ed by somefangirl) (she is awesome)she wrote that but whatever let's get to the story

"WHY?!" Was all you heard from Annabeth Chace on the morning of September 15. It was the day kids dread the most, where they come home from the fun of camp, beach, vacation or where ever other thing they do during the summer to go to... School

And Annabeth hated it the most because not only did she hate school but she would also have to see him... We will elaborate on he who must not be named later

She got up took a shower and got dressed in her favorite pinny tee, a light gray one that says 'can you NOT' in red. She put on black skinny jeans with red converse, and to top it all of she put her honey-colored curly hair up in a pony tail (not caring to brush it) and throwing on a little mascara and eyeliner overher startling gray eyes. Annabeth carried herself down to the kitchen in a way that said "I don't give two fucks" and grabbed breakfast. She had already sent her stuff over to 'ouran high school the school for the filthy rich'**(an: for all the anime lovers)**

Really their moto is literally 'the school for the FITHY rich with to much time on there hands.' The campus is huge, and it is a boarding school for rich kids with parents who are either too busy or just don't care...

And her parents just didn't care.

Annabeth grabbed the keys to her sleek silver Porche 918 spider, specially made with 5 seats. Was it mentioned her mother was fucking FITHY rich?

Her mom was an architect that owned the largest architect firm around and Annabeth, despite being in her "rebelious phase", got perfect grades and was going to follow in her mothers footsteps, even if they were big shoes to fill and her feet would have to grow.

She arrived at school with a vroom of her Porsche, getting girls glaring at her and guys drooling over her. She had to admit though, she was attractive. She was 5'6 ish and had a perminent Cali tan. She walked up to the front office to get her schedule. With no help frome her dislexia, she found that it read:

_**Homeroom: Mrs. Balmer**_

_**1 period: Social Studies - Mr. Nord**_

_**2 period B day: Gym - Coach Hedge**_

_**2 period A day: Architecture - Mr. Shank**_

_**3 period: Family/Consumer Science (FCS) - Mrs. Quranta **_

_**4 period: English - Mrs. Smith**_

_**5 period: Greek - Mr. Banner**_

_**LUNCH!**_

_**6 period: Science - Mr. Dykie**_

_**7 period: Math - Mrs. Klicka**_

_**8 period: Free Period - Mrs Balmer**___

'I got an ok schedule... WAIT FAMILY CONSUMER SCIENCE?' Annabeth thought. 'Whatever, I will deal with that later' And that was when she heard the late bell. She rushed to her locker, shoved stuff in and ran to homeroom.

Annabeth's POV

"Thank you for joining us Annabeth" Mrs. Balmer said.

"oh, no problem" I threw back at her. She gave me a sarcastic smirk. Most of my teachers hate me because I correct them and throw snarky comments their way. I went to sit down when she pointed to a seat and said

"Why don't you go sit next to Mr. Jackson..." I heard nothing after that because I was too busy mumbling "well f' you too" to hear her Only the front few kids heard and they snickered. Mrs. Balmer seemed to notice this and asked

"Do you need to share something?" I responded

"naw I'm good but, don't say his name it is bad luck!" she then said

"Then sit your butt down next to Jackson" I cringed when I heard the name but did as I was told- but not before I mumbled " fuck face" as I walked to the desk.

By the way, Percy Jackson has been my mortal enemy since the 6th grade, when I was ordered to show him his dorm and class rooms. His main problem? DORKYNESS. Goodness, he was the deffinition of dork, and I hate him for it. But he was fucking hot, which sucks, as well as the swim team captain. He had sea green eyes and untamable black hair.

His dad is, not to mention, my own mother's mortal enemy: Posiedon Jackson. He is a marine biologist who also owns a lot of cruise ships. He wanted her to design some building for him and he tried to take over the project. My mom, being the control freak she is, got mad.

I sat down and gave Percy the worst stare I could, but he was too busy reading a book to notice. I grunted and did not pay any attention to the teacher because I knew everything already anyways.

The bell finally rung and I headed for gym, which I apparently had with my best friends:

Thaila Grace, a punk rock chick like me, who wore a pinny tee that said 'Death to Barbie' pretty strait forward, and black skinny jeans. She had black, choppy hair and electric blue eyes with looks that would kill. She is rich because her dad is Zues Grace, the owner of google **_(AN: yes I did)_**.

Piper McLean, a beautiful girl with kelidoscope eyes and choppy brown hair. She is always trying to down play her beauty but it always fails. She is the daughter of the model Aphrodite and the actor Tristan McLean themselves. Piper's half-sister, Selena Bulregard, had sapphire eyes and sleek black hair. She had the same mom but a different dad. Her father died and Aphrodite was already having an affair so...

Hazel Levesque, an African-American girl with golden eyes and big curly brown hair with faint blonde high-lights. She was very old-fashioned and her father is Hades Levesque, who owns bing**_ ( AN: HAHAHAHA GET IT) ._**

Rachel E. Dare or R.E.D had big, red, curly hair and pale green eyes. She loved to paint and her clothes would always have paint splatters and she always carried her sketch pad. Her parents are world famous painters, the Darings is what they're called, because they go to extremes for their paintings.

Kate Gardener has black hair and brown eyes. She is very bossy yet determined and she loves to garden, like her world famous culinary artist mother Demeter Gardener. She is so famous because she grows her own ingredients and owns her own cooking show.

(AN: Sorry if I forgot someone you want in here I can alway transfer them in) " FINALLY, AN OK CLASS" I screamed in the locker room getting changed into the gym uniform

"Well someone is excited" said Rachel

"How could you tell?" I said she opened her mouth to respond when I said "it was rhetorical." She closed her mouth and walked out to the field. Coach headge was there, waiting. It was lined with targets and I was excited because I knew what was next: Archery.

"OK CUPCAKES" he yelled in his megaphone "Pick up a bow and get to work!"

I made a mad dash to get the first bow and shot an arrow hitting very close to the bullseye but not quite some there, close next to the second ring. Then next to me Thaila hit it square on the center. My competitive side got the better of me and I tried once again and hit it square on the bullseye look over at Thalia smugly. Thaila on the other hand saw I was making a compition and shot with so much accuresey it was scary. The arrow cut through the wind, nailing her last arrow with such grace**_ (AN: oh the jokes)_** it split the first arrow right in half.

The surrounding people stopped what they were doing to watch our 'intense' compettiotion, watching in awestruck at our pecision.

I wispered to Thaila that people were watching and we giggled then I yelled "WERE NOT UNICORNS, JUST AWESOME, SO GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING" Everyone went back to what they were doing and soon it was time to change for next period.

**So how did you like my first fanfic? tell me in the reveiws how much you loved it and give me suggestions on how you want the story to shape love you my cats ( even though I like dogs better sassycat rolled off the tounge) anyways love you**

**~sassycat712**


End file.
